Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, applications may communicate with databases to store data. These databases may receive the data and store and process it according to predefined, static data schemas. These data schemas are specific to each type of data, and only a certain number of static, predefined schemas can be used in a given database implementation.